Belly dancing
by Trunks082387
Summary: When Trunks wants to do a belly dance act for the school talent show, and Goten want to join him, but needs lessons from Trunks on how to belly dance, Trunks and Goten discover that they are way more than just friends. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS
1. The Act

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters that may appear in this story from Dragonball Z.  
  
Warning: This story contains yaoi, which means boy x boy sexual relationships, so if you hate reading fics with yaoi DO NOT READ THIS ONE!  
  
Belly Dancing-  
  
Chapter 1- The Act  
  
As Trunks walked down the crowded halls of Orange Star High, he stopped and saw a poster on the wall that everyone was crowding around. "Well I guess I should stop and take a look, it can't hurt, and besides it might be important," Trunks thought to himself, as he approached the area of the hall where the crowd was. After the crowd faded out, Trunks approached the poster, "Talent Show this Friday night in the auditorium, that's a week from today," Trunks said out loud reading the poster, " Hmm, maybe I should enter in this talent show" "Hey Trunks!" shouted Goten walking from his math class. "Oh hey bro" Trunks said still studying the poster, "What's this?" Goten questioned also studying the poster. "It's a poster advertising for the talent show a week from Friday," Trunks told his friend with a smirk. "Why are you thinking about going and trying out? Do you even have an act ready yet?" Goten asked with a confused look on his face. "Oh you will see Goten, you will see, well gotta go art class starts in a few minutes, meet me out front after school ok," Trunks told his friend as he hurried down the hall towards the art room. "Ok, I'll be there see ya then," Goten said as he too hurried to his next class.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey bro!" Goten called to Trunks as the older saiyan walked out of the building, "So what is this plan that you have come up with for an act?" Goten questioned the lavender haired boy as he approached. "Well lets start flying to my house and I will tell you on the way," Trunks explained. "I have been thinking to myself all day after I read that poster, on what I could do, and I came up with something" Trunks said hesitating. "What?" Goten asked, "Well it's something that I have saw my father do for my mother before in the bedroom" Trunks smirked "Well what was it that he did for her, is it the thing he did for her that you are going to use for your act?" Goten asked curiously. "Well he did a belly dance for her, I was spying on them and I saw him do it" Trunks explained, blushing. "Oh my gosh, no, Vegeta!" Goten yelled and roared with laughter, as the two boys landed in front of Trunk's house. "Is that you Trunks?" Bulma asked wanting to know if her son was home "Yeah mom its me" "You know Trunks, I noticed that your grade have not been as high or as good as they usually are, so I want you to go up to your room and study for awhile" Bulma told her son as he entered the house. "Well I got to go now Goten, I have to study, I think my mom has been hanging around your mom to much" Trunks said as he started for the stairs. "Hey Trunks I have been thinking could I be in the act with you, I don't know anything about belly dancing but I am sure I can learn if you teach me" Goten asked Trunks blushing. "Well ok, sure you can be in it with me, come over around noon tomorrow and we will begin the lessons ok, that's when the real fun begins" Trunks smirked as he began to walk up the stairs. "Ok Trunks see you tomorrow Goten said as he quickly flew out the door, "This will be fun he said to himself as he flew for home.  
  
*** Well what do you think I hope you liked it I will be posting the second chapter soon that's when it starts getting good. Oh and please leave some reviews thanks. 


	2. The Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters that may appear in this fic.  
  
Warning- This fic contains yaoi, which means boyxboy relationships, so if you don't like yaoi DO NOT READ IT!  
  
Chapter 2- The Lessons  
  
The next morning Trunks awoke and looked outside at the beautiful view of the new day. "Today is going to be a great day", Trunks thought to himself as he crawled out of bed and walked towards his dresser to get dressed. After getting dressed, Trunks followed the sweet smell of pancakes down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning Trunks" Bulma said greeting her son as he sat down at the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast. "Good morning mom" Trunks said with a smile. "So, what is it that you and Goten are going to be doing today?" Bulma questioned Trunks as she placed his breakfast in front of him. "Well, we are going to be practicing our act for the school talent show" Trunks said hesitantly. "Oh have you two come up with an act?" Bulma questioned again, as she made Vegeta's plate. "No, not really we are still kind of unsure of what we are going to do" Trunks said blushing, while looking down at his delicious breakfast.  
  
********* After Trunks finished his breakfast he headed upstairs to his room "Tell Goten to go ahead and come up when he gets here okay mom" Trunks called to his mom as he walked towards his room. "Okay I will" Bulma said as she continued cooking.  
  
********** A few hours later there was a knock on the door, "Hi Goten" Bulma said cheerfully "Hi Bulma" Goten said happily. "Trunks is up in his room he told me to send you up as soon as you got here" Bulma informed Goten. "Okay thanks" Goten said as he climbed the stairs. Goten knocked on Trunk's bedroom door, a few moments afterwards he was greeted by Trunks, who was only wearing a pair of shorts. "Your finally here" Trunks said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah well my mom made me study first" Goten said blushing. "Okay are you ready to start the lessons?" Trunks questioned Goten. "Yes just tell me what to do" Goten said enthusiastically. "Well you watch me first, and then when I am done you copy what I just did okay" Trunks told Goten as he turned on some Latin music. "Okay Trunks" Goten said, his eyes on Trunk's sexy chest.  
  
"Man Trunks looks so sexy when he dances like that, especially his chest" Goten though to himself as he began to blush. "Okay Goten now it is your turn" Trunks said to Goten as he turned off the music. "But you are going to need to take off your shirt so I can see how well you dance, and plus it make you look more sexy" Trunks said smirking at Goten again. "Okay Trunks" Goten said as he removed his shirt. "Now I will help you get started" Trunks said as he grabbed Goten's waist. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening!" Goten thought to himself, and blushed again. Once the music started again, Trunks guided Goten though the dance. "Oh Trunks" Goten moaned, accidentally feeling his heart rate increase. As they continued to dance, Trunks slowly brought his head down near one of Goten's ears, and whispered "Goten there is something I want to tell you" as he turned Goten around. "What?" Goten questioned Trunks with a puzzled look on his face. But before Goten could finish his sentence, he found himself in a deep and intimate kiss...  
  
***** Things are beginning heat up between Trunks and Goten aren't they, I will continue on with the next chapter soon. And if you are have already started to read this fic and are continuing to keep up with it I would really appreciate it very much if you could write more reviews even if you have wrote one before. And as for the people who have just started reading this fic, please leave reviews as well. I really enjoy reading them, and it also lets me know how I am doing. I will also write back to all the fans of this fic no matter if your comments are positive or negative. Because they are important to me, But anyways don't miss the next chapter coming soon. The Love Confession Hold Me, Squeeze Me, Please Me. See Ya There!! 


	3. Hold Me Squeeze Me Please Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic  
  
Warning: Do not read this fic if you hate yaoi which means boyxboy relationships  
  
Chapter 3- Hold me, Squeeze Me, Please me  
  
As Trunks and Goten, both pulled away from each other slowly, Goten looked at Trunks with a questioning look on his face. "Goten there something on your mind that you haven't been telling me?" Trunks asked with a smirk on his face. "No, why?" Goten asked starting to blush, "Well I kind of got the idea that you liked me more than just a friend is that true?" Trunks said leaning in closer to Goten. "Well um" Goten mumbled "I thought that a kiss might persuade you into telling me what I want to here perhaps you need to be persuaded again" Trunks said to Goten as he leaned in kissing him again, but this time with more feeling. After that Goten could not resist any longer "Ok Trunks the truth is that I love you more than just a friend, and I was hoping that you would love me the same way." Goten said blushing, "I thought that you would say that, I kind of caught on while I was dancing, when I saw how you were looking at me." Trunks said with his oh so sexy smirk.  
  
"After our little kiss Goten, you can probably imagine what my answer will be" Trunks told Goten as he sat down next to him on the bed. "Well to tell you the truth I didn't think that you would fall for me this easily" Goten said starting to laugh. " Are you kidding I have always sort of liked you as more than a friend it's just that I have never had the courage to tell you that, I did because I thought that you would reject me. But now that I found out that you like me the same way that I liked you, I have fallen even more in love with you." Trunks told Goten hugging him . "Well I have to go home now and finish my homework, now you know how my mom is" Goten told Trunks as he headed for the window to fly for his house. "I will call you later, to discuss how to go about our new relationship and things like that," Trunks said with a smirk, as he leaned in to kiss Goten. "Okay" Goten said pulling away from Trunks, and hugging him one last time before he had to leave. "Talk to you later than" Goten told Trunks as he flew out the Trunk's bedroom window. "Man he is so sexy, I think this is going to be a beautiful relationship." Trunks thought to himself as he laid down on his bed to take a nap. ******* *Well I am sorry to make all of you wait for this chapter, I have really been busy, the next chapter is going to be a good one. And I promise I will get it up as soon as I can. I need to think of a title still though, but more to come!!!! * 


End file.
